


The Final Battle

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: Proving that I too was once a poetic teenager...a poem I wrote back in 2005 about Harry Potter's final battle with Voldemort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Harry Potter and some nice beachfront property in Arizona...NOT!

Little orphan boy it is time now,

To stand and meet your destiny,

Oh, please don’t frown.

 

By the setting of the May sun,

His two lives of terror may well be done.

 

You’ve been well taught in the art of battle,

His deathly followers now run like frightened cattle.

 

You could win,

The old bat-like lady has said.

The screams from your realistic nightmares,

Could wake those long dead.

 

He slipped away in the past,

But you know your weak hour never lasts.

 

Since your birth, it has been known,

You can defeat him,

Knock him off his black throne.

 

There is an old man with a laughing twinkle in his eye,

He somehow knows that it’s not your turn to die.


End file.
